


A Ticklish Day in the Life of Cas

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV, 2nd Person, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Wincestiel - Freeform, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's both wonderful and terrifying to be Cas, to be at the total mercy of Sam and Dean while they insist on tickling you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ticklish Day in the Life of Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2nd person POV through Castiel's eyes.

Sam and Dean grin at each other, a devious and playful grin plastered on each of their faces, silently communicating, and before you know it you’re being tackled against the bed by the two mischievous brothers. You struggle in surprise but you’re no match for them together, just one of them alone wouldn’t be a too much of a challenge for you. But both of them? You’re screwed and you know it.

Sam flashes his teeth evilly and straddles your hips while Dean crawls down the mattress and sits on your shins, facing down and pinning your feet. Sam laughs at the panic in your face, “Aww what’s wrong Cas…a little ticklish?”

You swallow loudly and nervously as Sam raises your arms with ease over your head, pinning them with one hand and hovering the other over your stomach, “Sooo where should we start..?”

"How about here!" Calls Dean from behind his brother with a short laugh, and suddenly ten fingers are digging into your soles and wiggling between your toes. You squirm and try to fight the urge to laugh but you know there’s no way you’re gonna get through this day without laughing your head off.

Dean pulls back your toes on one foot and scrabbles five fingers lightly over your sole, scratching the ball of your foot lightly and incessantly, driving you crazy. It’s not long before you’re letting out a few giggles, and once those leak through it only takes a few more scratches before the whole dam breaks and laughter is pouring out of your mouth along with lots of “no!”s and “please!”s and “stop!”s that coincide with the light unbearable tickles.

"Wow you’re laughing already Cas? You must be really ticklish.." Sam smirks with a chuckle. Dean continues to work over your soles and Sam reaches a hand behind him to squeeze the tops of your thighs and scribble his fingers lightly behind your knees. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

Your face already starts to turn red, but whether it’s from laughter or embarrassment you aren’t entirely sure. But you can’t think about that right now. All that clouds your mind is the constant poking and prodding and tickling all over your feet and legs. Sam brings his hand back up from your legs and pokes a finger into your ribs; you let out a surprised shriek and look up to see Sam grinning maliciously, “Hey Dean, why not give his feet a break, I could use your help up here..”

You pant for breath helplessly as Dean gets up from your shins and moves toward the top of the bed; your feet rub together softly trying to shoo away the phantom sensations that linger on your soles.

You grow extremely nervous when you notice Dean gripping your arms tightly and then kneeling on them, successfully pinning your arms above your head, and leaving his hands free to tickle you, and now Sam has both free as well.

You glance up with your best puppy-dog look and try to plead with them to let you go, “Sam…Dean…Enough already, we’ve established I’m really ticklish please just let me go..”

Dean lets out a short laugh and Sam replies, “Sorry, not a chance. We aren’t through with you just yet.” He poises his hands over your sides and Dean moves his to about halfway down your pinned triceps.

"Any last words?" Dean chuckles.

You squirm and open your mouth halfway to protest, but you know it’s useless and tense in preparation for the inevitable.

"Now, just warning you… This might tickle." Sam laughs out loud and watches as his brother begins walking his fingers lightly down the undersides of your arms, both paying attention to how your eyes widen and your mouth clamps shut.

"N-no wait-" You mumble, knowing that there’s no way you’re getting out of this.

Dean’s fingers reach their destination and begin drawing wide, light circles under your arms and you kick your feet as much as you can, you face reddening and your head starting to shake from trying not to laugh.

"Don’t hold back on me now Cas!" Dean laughs and wiggles his fingers into your armpits, grinning as you try to arch your back and thrash your legs around as much as possible.

"No-no stop!" You shriek out between laughs, your arms pulling as hard as they can trying to free themselves from under Dean’s legs and protect your sensitive underarms, but he’s got you pinned good.

Sam decides he’s sat back long enough and suddenly begins poking and squeezing your sides, causing you to jump and laugh even louder. He runs his fingers up and down your sides, then begins spidering them lightly over your tummy and scratching the skin near your pant-line and hips.

Dean is poking into the hollow under your arm on one side and slowly scratching the skin on the other when Sam slips a hand up under your now untucked dress shirt to tickle your bare skin. “How about here, this a good spot?” Sam skitters his fingers over the soft flesh, adding his other hand as well as you wiggle and squirm and increase the pitch and speed of your giggles, letting out many “nonononono!”s and “pleasepleaseplease!”s at the touch.

Dean deviously walks his fingers down your highest ribs, which immediately and noticeably increasing the pitch of your laughing and the desperateness of your pleas,

"NO HEHEHE DON’T!" you cry out when you feel his fingers scratching your ribs with an unbearably evil pressure which drives you up the wall.

"Looks like I found a sweet spot, check it out Sammy!" Dean snorts out a short laugh, wiggling his fingers against this spot over and over.

"Damn- he’s really ticklish!" Sam replies to his older brother, "Let me try!"

Meanwhile you beg and plead beneath them, trying to catch your breath and trying to keep yourself from going completely insane, but Dean’s, and oh wait, now Sam’s, fingers on your upper ribs are driving you fucking crazy.

Dean moves his hands to give Sam access to this spot, and decides to test out the ticklishness of your neck. He is not disappointed.

You try desperately to scrunch up your shoulders and stop his hands, but you only succeed in trapping one of his hands to the side of your neck, which now scratches against your sensitive skin relentlessly, and giving the other access to your shoulders and collar bone, which elicits short high pitched giggles from you.

"Please! Please!" You cry out, unable to even think straight at all the sensations coursing through your body. "Please stop!"

Dean sneaks a hand under your upper back to lightly tickle your shoulder blades as you arch off the bed defensively from the tickling. “No-no more!” You plead breathlessly, crashing back down on the bed and trapping Dean’s hand beneath you, which continues to scratch at your skin.

"Ple-please I give up-stop!" You shriek between high pitched laughter, and Sam finally starts to feel a bit bad, and thus he pulls back his hands and elbows Dean, indicating for him to stop.

"Well I think our ticklish little angel has had enough…" Sam smiles.

"-for now." Dean adds with a poke to your ribs.

Dean moves off of your hands and Sam rolls off of your middle, both of them hanging back on the bed next to you and smirking as you try to catch your breath.

"We should do that more often…" Sam grins at his brother.

"Definitely." Dean agrees.

You lay back and pant helplessly and exhaustedly, knowing that this is just the beginning.


End file.
